Time is a great healer
by Louisa taylor
Summary: "I had never given much thought to how I would die when I was human but dying for the one I had loved seemed a good way to die. Now I am a vampire, it seemed as though I had got my wish but in granting my wish. Edward had taken my father and my mother from me in one foul swoop but it led me to being with Data and creating our daughter Renesmee. Now I have closure.
1. Chapter 1

Time is a great healer (Sequel to How can you mend a broken heart)

Prologue

BPOV

"I had never given much thought to how I would die when I was human but dying for the one I had loved seemed a good way to die. Now I am a vampire, it seemed as though I had got my wish but in granting my wish. Edward had taken my father and my mother from me in one foul swoop but it led me to being with Data and creating our daughter Renesmee. Now I have closure. Jacob was the friend to me I remembered and I am no longer an enemy of the pack." 

I felt Data enclose me in his strong arms and I wrapped his prescence around me like a warm blanket. "What are you thinking about, my dearest heart?" I looked at him, my soul-mate and smiled. "About how if Edward had never turned me, I would never have met you and we never would have created our beautiful daughter..." My voice trailed off. Data grabbed my chin and beckoned me with his eyes. "Are you ready to see your father?" he whispered. I nodded slowly and Data placed a tender kiss on my lips. "How did you know?" I asked with my bell-like voice.

"I know because Edward took away part of you that can never be recovered, never be given back. the Volturi don't know about Charlie and now Alice is dead, they will never know."

He stood up and took my hand "Fancy a sprint through the olympic mountains?" I took his hand and smiled "Absolutely!" And I ran like the wind. I felt free even though I was in love. I felt liberated even with a daughter. Being a vampire freed me from Edward's control and I was going to live my vampire life with zeal and fun!

A/N Please r &amp; r, I would greatly appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Data POV

Bella was fast and I struggled to keep up with my vampire wife. "Bella!" I shouted as she sped up leaving a dust trail in her wake. "Data, my father still lives at his house, I see him!"

She stopped just inside the tree line, Jasper had followed and then the wolves came in behind us. Jacob had phased "Bella, are you sure you wanna do this?" Bella scowled "I am in control of myself. jacob, I promise." I jumped into the tree behind her. "Bella, we all have faith in you but your control is not in question here. You have golden eyes, it could frighten your father" Bella took an un-needed breath. "I love you" she breathed softly. I shifted a curl behind her ear. "I love you also. Always have, always will. You gave me a purpose Bella and a reason to exist"

"I have contact lenses in my pocket. I had a contingency plan for this scenario." she kissed me softly, such a soft kiss but it took my breath away. "Ewww, guys, ease up on the lust will ya" jacob yelled and jasper chuckled.

I smiled and we jumped hand in hand together.

Bella's eyes immediately tried to dislodge the foreign body but as she blinked the lenses became more comfortable to cope with.

Jacob decided to go with the public story rather than the truth knowing that humans could not find out about the existence of vampires.

He was in his cut off shorts as he approached Charlie. "Hi...uh...Charlie, we have a surprise for you. When Bella ran off, she kinda had an epiphany" Charlie held his hands out in frustration.

"What...epiphany? Jeez, jacob, you aren't exactly bein' straight with me here. Have you seen Bella?" Jacob groaned as he became rather tense. "She realised that Edward wasn't any good for her so she joined the army...kind of" This was not good.

"You are tellin me that my daughter who trips over her own two feet decided to run off and join the army." Jacob backed off "Like I said...kinda"

"Well, she is on leave and she wanted to visit with you...just to let you know she is happy and healthy." That was our cue "Hi Dad, it is so good to see you again" Bella shouted as I walked out of the trees with her and jasper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Explanations

BPOV

Dad looked me up and down and he looked really shocked

"Bells, is that really you, honey?" I gulped in a hunk of air as I smiled widely. "It is me, dad."

Dad swallowed again, he was nervous "Are you happy?" he asked gesturing to my husband.

"As happy as I can be, I have missed you dad" I dry-sobbed as I hugged my dad softly.

"Dad" I pulled away "I am a Lieutenant Commander, Starfleet is based on the US Navy. Data..."

"He's an android?" My father smiled at me "Your Uncle Q explained, it doesn't matter Bells, I love you no matter who you are with, as long as you can visit regularly. I understand I am a grandfather of sorts now?" I reached out for Data's hand "Her name is Renesmee, we created her out of Data's positronic brain. She is so amazing dad, you would love her."

"Would...?" My dad's mouth fell open "Jasper..." Jasper greeted my dad in his full uniform.

"Nice to meet you again sir." Jasper said quietly

"Yeah, sure, your family abandoned her!" jasper looked down in shame. "We never intended to leave her, Charlie, it ripped our family apart, Edward attacked her and she has never been the same since. I joined Starfleet as a Tai-chi instructor and i am also a Lieutenant with her help and support." Jasper paused "I know that I will have to work hard to regain your trust but I am asking for your forgiveness...for leaving her and I promise you, sir, I will never abandon her again."

"You really have suffered, haven't you?" My dad asked "I have let go of my tortured past, sir, it was by no means easy but I think Bella helped with that."

Data smiled at me as the two people that meant the world to me made their peace.

"Dad, shall we go to the diner instead?" My dad chuckled

"I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth, you hated my diet"

"I don't mind dad, besides Jacob's hungrier than the rest of us." I said as jacob's stomach grumbled. "Ain't that the truth" Jacob grumbled

"Dad, I got this, I am stronger, faster, piggy back?" i asked and my dad's eyebrow quirked up

"Naaa, thanks but I don't wanna be sick" Data laughed "See you there, Charlie?" he grabbed my hand and we sped off as Charlie ran to his patrol car with jacob.

"Need to know, I guess?" I heard my dad ask jacob.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Charlie Swan meets Picard

"Jacob said this was necessary" My dad asked both me and Data after jacob had left the diner. "It was but the public story is more for bella's sake" Data explained.

"I don't want to know the specifics, hell, I am just happy that bella is happy with you." Dad turned to me "You know I had trouble, you bein' with edward. He controlled your decisions and you weren't so confident any more." i smiled sadly "The past doesn't matter dad, What Edward did led to this, besides I would not change any of it or have any regrets"

Data's hand grabbed mine as he shot me a real smile. "There is somethin' about you, Data, you smie with your eyes and Bella lights up like a christmas tree." I chuckled lightly as I agreed. "You haven't seen me in sunlight yet dad. It is sonethin' else entirely. jacob kinda thinks it's cool and freaky at the same time." Charlie laughed loudly at my comment.

"We are kindred spirits, charlie" I nodded at Data encouraging him to continue "She helped me through a rough patch, i won't give you exact details but in 2395 I was violated like she was." Dad's eyes widened then he put his hand on data's shoulder with a sad smile.

"The Borg" Data's breathing stopped "It's okay, really, that is what's so special about Bells, she has always helped. When she wasn't working at Newton's, she was at the homeless shelter, always giving, always willing to see the best in everyone."

"Yes" Data whispered "She is like the light in my darkness"

"I can't thank you enough for giving life to this beautiful person, Charlie"

"Dad" I asked "Would you like to come to the ship?"

"Seriously?" my dad's eyes crinkled as he smiled "Dad, when was the last time you took a vacation?" I asked seriously


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Star ship

BPOV

"Four to beam up" I said to Geordi over the com-badge. I grabbed Dad's hand and Data's as I felt the familiar tingle of the transporter. Jasper was happy to take Dad on a tour of the ship. After he informed Captain Picard.

"Charlie" Jasper said harshly "Are you okay?"

"Did I just rematerialise in one second?" Dad asked as he sat down.

"You sure did, Chief Swan" Geordi said from the doorway chuckling "I must admit, I have been looking forward to meeting the father of our favourite Lieutenant Commander."

"Whoa, are those prosthetic ocular implants?" dad said as geordi pulled him up.

"How can you tell?" Geordi chuckled. Data and I stood back with our arms around each other.

"I had a letter from a man that I took to Port Angeles Hospital after a freak accident. He thanked me after and said that my quick action had saved his life and his sight."

"Dad" I said shocked "You didn't tell me in the diner"

"I'm sorry, Bells" Dad looked down in shame "I have so much to tell you, we have missed enough years." I shook my head in frustration.

"Dad, you have no idea how proud I am of you. We swans have always been brave, it's part of our genetic make up. That is why I figured out Edward's secret and confronted him about it. Bravery is something we definitely have in abundance"

"Dad, before you meet the Captain come to our quarters with us. We would like you to meet your grandaughter." Dad shivered as I looped my arm through his "It's takes a lot of getting used to, doesn't it?" Charlie grinned sheepishly "sorry"

We showed Dad the Holodeck and the Arboretum. Jasper was riding horses in the Holoscenery of Galveston, Texas. "This is amazing!" he said and Data smiled. "Commander Data to Lieutenant Worf and Ensign Soong" I closed my eyes and smiled as I heard their voices."

"Yes, Father" Renesmee answered "Worf and I are leaving ten-forward now. Is Mother there with you?" Data smiled wider "Yes, we are in Holodeck four, please join us"

"Damn, Bells, she sounds so much like you when you were 18. Who is Worf though?"

"Wait until she gets here, Dad" The Arch appeared and Renesmee entered hand in hand with Worf. She ran into my arms "Mother, I have missed you so much" Worf gave me a hug as well

"Welcome back Bella, your daughter and myself have missed your prescence aboard the Enterprise" i smiled as data embraced our daughter and held her tightly."Renesmee, we would like to introduce you to your other maternal grandfather." Charlie was suddenly overcome with emotion. "You are so beautiful, little one" Renesmee reached out towards him and they hugged crying as my eyes welled up with venom. Data and I hugged one another kissing as we sobbed.

"Jeez, would y'all calm down the happy crying here?" I laughed as I lightly smacked Jasper's arm

"We really can't help it, we thought Renesmee would never be able to meet him and today she has" Data said as golden tears stained his face. I grabbed my adoptive brothers hand and my husband's hand as Renesmee sat chatting to her grandfather on the ranchhouse porch.

Worf sat down with us and watched the sunset. "Captain Picard would like to meet Chief Swan in an hour." I nodded "Let him talk with his grandaughter, he has so much to catch up on." I said softly. Data whispered naughtily in my ear "So have we, my love" I laughed. "Worf, go and talk to Charlie, you and he have quite a lot in common." Worf smiled "I believe I will"

Data bit my ear and whispered "Shall we adjourn to our quarters, my love?" I barely bit back a groan as I answered "What a great idea, love"

We barely made it to our quarters but it was worth waiting for.

A/N Please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Picard

Jean-Luc's POV

"_Captain's mission log, star-date 2009.72, Bella's Father is aboard the enterprise-e and although I have misgivings regarding the prime directive of non interference, it seems Charlie Swan is very good at keeping the secret after all. He is the half brother of the omnipotent being we know as Q. Bella was meant for this life. She is astounding with her control, Charlie has explained that she is a shield. The Volturi would do anything to collect this gifted vampire. We consider ourselves fortunate that Q her uncle would destroy the vampire royalty before they got their hands on her. Bella means the world to me as she does to carlisle and charlie."_

The door chimed as I sat silently in my ready room "Come in" I yelled. Charlie and Data stood there expectantly "Don't stand on ceremony, enter" I said sarcastically "Sir, this is Bella's Father Chief Swan" I smiled "Good to meet you, Chief Swan" Charlie gulped "You took..uh...on my Bella, even though you know she is different, I wanted to thank you sir, it can't have been easy."

"No, it wasn't easy, Q just appeared out of nowhere and he was crying, really sobbing, I am sure you know by now who did this thing to her" Charlie blew out an unsteady breath "Yeah..I know, I knew there was nothing right with that boy. Did he...rape her as well?" I looked at Data and he shook his head. "I assure you, Charlie, whilst she was for want of a better word changing, our doctor examined her. Her virginity was in tact."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Suspicions

Bella's POV

Charlie had spent a week aboard the Enterprise E and he was quite happy that I was happy. Happy! I was ecstatic with joy. Carlisle came aboard with Esme and Charlie had forgiven them quickly with my urging him to do so. Data and my dad were getting along famously which was great for my self-esteem. Renesmee was enjoying getting to know her grandfather.

I was studying the bridge command course when my dad entered engineering.

"Dad, you only have a visitors pass, you are not meant to be here" I groaned. He took my hands in his. "I am so sorry that I did nothing to protect you from Edward" A single teardrop made it's way down his cheek. My eyes welled up with venom as I wrapped my arms around my Dad. "It's not your fault, dad, I'm okay, I really am, Data has been a godsend. I have no regrets"

Dad coughed as he chuckled "Good, you truly deserve happiness, Bells"

"I have to go back to my job honey as much as I have enjoyed my time here and seeing my grand-daughter. I can't thank you enough for this life changing experience."

"I know but if you ever want a vacation you know where to call. Don't work so hard Dad and forget to live" Dad's eyes crinkled up as he smiled.

"Well, my things are packed, Come and see me off?" I smiled "Of course I will, I need a break anyway" Carlisle and Esme greeted us as we entered the transporter room. Data was there with Renesmee and Worf. "It was so good to meet you Chief Swan" Worf rumbled and shook my Dad's hand. Renesmee was crying as she threw herself into her grandfather's arms.

"There, there" Charlie crooned as he stroked her hair "We will see each other soon"

"I love you, Charlie" She whispered then Renesmee stepped back into Worf's arms. "I love you too little one, that will never change" It was our turn to say goodbye. "Promise me, no more crappy heart attacks on a plate" I said as I hugged my dad. Then Data hugged him and then shook his hand as Dad made all the protective father threats "Take care of my little girl"

Data found himself promising to do no less "I promise Charlie"

"I know you will, just kidding Data" My husband's mouth dropped open then he let out a chuckle. "Goodbye Charlie, see you soon" Dad saluted him and hopped on the transporter pad.

"Goodbye dad" I whispered. I could only just swallow over the lump in my throat as my eyes welled up with venom yet again.

Data rubbed my arm and kissed my cheek as my dad disappeared.

"Go and talk to the ship's counsellor for a little while, I will get Renesmee home later"

I readily agreed and blurred my way through the ship. As I rang the doorchime, Anna opened the door. "Bella what's wrong, your emotions are all over the place." I collapsed to the floor

"That bastard! he took my life, he took my mother and if it wasn't for Q my uncle, he would have taken my father away from me too!" I dry-sobbed. The Counsellor sighed

"I knew you had not dealt with Edward's betrayal,"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I wanna dance again!

Bella's POV,

After I sat down, the ship's counsellor told me to take a breath.

"You have never really talked about Edward since you came on board this ship, have you?"

I shook my head slowly

"I will never grow old, and I will have to watch my father die while I will be forever like this all because Edward didn't want to play with his broken toy any more."

"I am not surprised you have left over resentment, you have been coming to me for 4 years now and we have never really gotten to the real problem here. Edward violated you in the worst way possible. I can see why you and Data are kindred spirits."

Anna took my hand

"It hurts, Anna" I dry-sobbed "I feel like I am betraying Data by feeling like this"

"I know, sweetie but you have the upper hand on Edward now. I bet he thought you would find him once you had turned and fall into his arms. Some men are so arrogant"

This made me chuckle. "I wanna have some fun with Data, go dancing, sing, cry. I will never cry real tears again. I am so angry all the time. But I feel free at the same time."

"Free of his control" I nodded "Yes exactly"

"Find Data and get him to dance with you" I quirked an eyebrow "Is that an order, counsellor?"

"Yes, go have fun"

I did as I was told and I sniffed out my husband, I followed his scent to the holodeck and found a program already running.

"Computer, change my dress" I commanded

"Specifications for dress please?"

"Something in silk" I answered. My dress changed into a flowing silk white chiffon.

"Bella!" data called and I smiled as I flowed into his arms. "I sorry I fell apart on you like that"

Data kissed me so softly it took my breath away. "Dance with me" he whispered

We danced half the night away and we made glorious sweet love the rest of the remaining night. Anna was right, this was what I needed after the turmultous day I had. And boy did I make the most of it. Edward Schmedward, I didn't give his ashes a second thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Trusting each other

After our wonderful time on the holodeck, we went back to our quarters. Where our passion for each other took over yet again! What can I say? I can't resist him, nope, not one iota of resistance here. We lay there wrapped in each others arms contemplating our lives together.

"This is impossible, how are we ever going to stop?" I chuckled and Data ran his fingers down my arm. He smiled with me "When Geordi married Leah Brahms, it was a solid decade before I could stand to be within five miles of either of them. Although I had no emotions, it was difficult to contemplate my aloneness and that empty space would never be filled up with someone to love me. I brushed his cheek with my hand "I think we might be worse" Data kissed me hard and chuckled "Definitely worse" he replied as he pulled me on top of his hips entering me swiftly. I let out a groan and I bit my lip as I rode him hard. It was mindblowing and as his moans filled the room with sound, I cried out reaching the pinnacle in an explosion of colours.

"Bridge to Commander Data" I heard over the com-badge. He leaned over and answered the call. "Yes sir" data answered stoically

"I realise Bella is on Sabbatical but you are not" I could hear the almost amused smile in the Captain's voice. "Please report to the bridge Number one" Data quirked an eyebrow at me.

"He's on his way Captain" I smacked data's ass "You had better get to the bridge" I laughed at the way he punctuated his speech between kisses "I guess I had better" Data dragged his feet to the bathroom singing irving berlin's "Blue skies" I laughed at the way he demanded five more kisses as he left. "Silly" My smile still visible "I love you" I called. He smiled back "I love you"

I got dressed and asked the replicator for three glasses of mountain lion's blood. This was my curse, this was my gift, I could never digest real food again. At least I had Data and Renesmee to help me through eternity. it was no longer a cold dark wasteland with Data my own personal sun. He was my reason for being.

A/N isn't it strange that Bella wanted to be a vampire, a cold one but Edward left her with such self-doubt that carried over from her human life to her vampire life. Review and let me know your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Leaving the past behind

Bella's POV

"Bella to Counsellor Anna, are you available?" I said over the com-badge

"Of course, bella, come by my quarters in five minutes"

I blurred through the ship, the ship's counsellor was there waiting. "I wanted to thank you for your advice about letting go of Edward and I took your advice last night."

"So having some fun with data worked?" Anna asked the question with a quirked eyebrow. If I had still been human, my face would have been beet red by now. I bit my lip and smiled

"Let's just say I made the most of our time on the Holodeck and we danced...a lot" Anna's eyebrows almost hit the ceiling. "Well...that's great, it sounds like you have finally put the blame firmly where it belongs." I sat down on the sofa "I was thinking about joining your yoga class and I need to know the times of the class. While I am on Sabbatical I don't want to spend it finding things to do." Anna agreed wholeheartedly "What about the art classes as well as yoga?"

"I think we need to move into more physical therapeutic ways of your sessions with me, so I think that is a really good idea."

"Yeah, it is." I nodded and smiled "Any hints of Worf asking for your daughters hand in marriage?" I shook my head "No, not yet, but I do have this feeling that it won't be long"

"I never saw anything like those two, Data said that it is described as soul-bonding or imprinting" I nodded my head "When I spent time with Jacob, he explained it so beautifully that I knew what had happened for Worf and Renesmee was the same thing as imprinting. Klingons are surprisingly very romantic creatures. It was like seeing ropes pulling them together and binding them irrevocably." The Counsellor sighed "Awww, true love finds a way"

"Yes it does, I threatened Worf heavily though, I feel like I was too hard on him at first"

The Counsellor laughed "I think that's what most parents do although it was unnecessary, Klingons live and die by the code of honour and they never do anything to dishonour their families or their mates." I smiled "Worf is very honourable and never undignified"

"If anything you can be sure that Worf will treat your daughter like a queen, I love seeing those two together. They are meant to be" I nodded and the counsellor gave me the times of the sessions for the yoga classes and the life art classes.

I decided to take my daughter to lunch in ten-forward and met her in the sickbay office.

"Mom, I was just coming to find you" I hugged her and kissed her cheek "Well, now you don't have to, would you like some lunch in ten-forward?" I asked her as I kept hold of her hand.

"Sure, I just have to get showered and changed out of these clothes." I nodded and waited in her office. I decided to tell Data that we would meet him in Ten-forward for lunch together as a family. "Yes darling, of course I will meet you there. I love you"

"I love you too"

We sat in Ten-Forward discussing our day and Renesmee became quiet "What's wrong, Re"

"Mom, Dad, Worf asked for my hand in marriage yesterday, in fact he was so happy he tried to invoke the mating vow when I said yes. i became overwhelmed and ran out crying" Data and I grabbed her hand "We gathered that's why you were not yourself yesterday evening"

"You don't have to worry, baby girl, Worf is just getting romantic with you" Renesmee's eyes shined with unshed tears. "I love him so much Dad, I hate thinking I might have hurt his feelings by running out like that" Data drew our distraught daughter into his arms. I spotted Worf through my peripheral vision. He looked distressed. He pulled our daughter into his arms and I watched fascinated as a tear made it's way down his cheek.

"Renesmee, love" Worf whimpered "I had no wish to overwhelm you earlier, I was so happy you had accepted my proposal that I became excited." Renesmee raised her eyes to smile at Worf "I too am happy Worf, you are my love and my life"

A.N Talk about soppy, it isn't too soppy is it? Tell me your thoughts on this chapter Reviews are welcomed. Even constructive criticism is good. xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Lifetime commitment

"Hi Worf, would you like to come in?" I asked politely "Mrs Soong, you look especially radiant tonight." Data came into the living area with our daughter "She is stunning as always" Data said as he tucked a stray curl behind my ear. Worf and Renesmee smiled knowingly at each other.

"So that's the way of it then" Worf rumbled as he laughed.

"The Counsellor recommended some fun so we took her advice..literally" I stared at my feet as I bit my bottom lip "Would you like anything in particular Worf?" The burly klingon thought for a moment. "I would like to try burgers, a food that you americans are so fond of" I glared at Worf and he burst out laughing. "I am very sorry but I could not resist that joke"

"How is Alexander?" Data asked "He is well, he is extremely fond of Renesmee, something for which I am very glad. I would never expect Renesmee to take the place of his mother but they are getting along well." I looked at Data "I will tell you later" he mouthed.

"Data, would you like to enter that programme into the replicator?" I asked nicely

"I will do that right away" he said as he left the living area.

"The reason we asked you here is because Renesmee would like to consider a mixed wedding with both klingon and human traditions. We are happy to help with organising the big stuff like the venue and the music. Now it's just the date, have you decided on a particular date on which you wish to have the ceremony?" The two lovebirds smiled at each other

"Mother, with your permission we would like the big day on your birthday. September the thirteenth." My mouth dropped open "I stopped aging 4 years ago." Renesmee pouted

I sighed "Oh, alright but this is your day, not mine" I held my arms out as Renesmee flew into them. "I love you, mom" My eyes welled up with tears that I would never cry.

"Love you too baby, let's sit and eat" We continued the evening in comfortable conversation.

At the end of the evening Worf and Renesmee went to ten-forward for a drink while us adults decided to make the most of our alone time...need I say more.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 "Blue Skies"

Data's POV

"Duty! A captain's life is filled with Duty! I am privileged as such by being the best man to Worf. Worf, you have been my conscience and my guide, you have kept my course steady and true. Renesmee, you have been a blessing to us here on the Enterprise E. Your parents have brought up a well adjusted young girl and guided you through sentience. I am now training a new chief of security. You all know who he is, he is a tyrant who will never let me go on away missions."

We all laughed as Jasper piped up "That's my job Captain Picard to protect, we all know I am more than capable." Picard chuckled "Jasper...shut up. I have been waiting years to say that"

He then leaned toward Worf "You know, you could always change your mind" Worf smiled at our daughter and shook his head as he chuckled. "No, we are sure" Picard smiled "Ah, well if you are sure?" Picard picked his glass "We wish you the best, To Worf and Renesmee. Make it so" Picard said softly.

"Now Data and Bella, have chosen to sing a song for the newlyweds for their first wedding dance, I give you Mr and Mrs Worf Moge, Pokhlar!" Everyone applauded

Bella took the microphone from the stand and started singing softly to the jazz band's clarinet.

I was blue, just as blue as I could be  
Ev'ry day was a cloudy day for me  
Then good luck came a-knocking at my door  
Skies were gray but they're not gray anymore

Blue skies  
Smiling at me  
Nothing but blue skies  
Do I see

Bluebirds  
Singing a song  
Nothing but bluebirds  
All day long

Never saw the sun shining so bright  
Never saw things going so right  
Noticing the days hurrying by  
When you're in love, my how they fly

Blue days  
All of them gone  
Nothing but blue skies  
From now on

I should care if the wind blows east or west  
I should fret if the worst looks like the best  
I should mind if they say it can't be true  
I should smile, that's exactly what I do

#

Data started harmonising with the second verse as our beautiful daughter started dancing with her husband. I was so filled up with love for her that my eyes welled up with venom. When the song finished, I could barely speak for the happiness I felt. I felt complete and loved.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Shinzon

Bella's POV

Data and I were called the ready room where Captain Picard gave us a glass of champagne. We were just sipping it and talking with the Captain when a call came in from Starfleet.

"Kathryn Janeway, we haven't heard from you in a while" Picard said as he grinned at us "To what do I owe this privilege" We both leaned forward in interest.

"Sorry, Jean-Luc, this isn't a social call. A new praetor has been appointed in the romulan consulate. He isn't actually romulan, he's reman. The new praetor's name is Shinzon, reman's have never come to the light side of romulus. Their eyes are too sensitive to the light. Shinzon is very keen and very curious to meet you, Jean-Luc, I would advise caution, we don't know what his motives are. Take care Jean-Luc and be careful."

"Thank you Janeway for the heads-up" Data and I looked at each other in alarm

Picard rubbed his chin in deep thought "All senior officers please come to my ready room"

"On way Captain" We heard Jasper say over the combadge.

"Jasper, please come and sit with us" Picard offered a seat next to me.

"Now, apparently there is a new praetor in charge of the romulan consulate. Janeway is unsure of his motives and so am I. Any suggestions Whitlock"

"I would recommend absolute caution, sir, Commander Data and Bella and myself, also I would recommend Deanna Riker from the Titan." Picard nodded "What about a controlled meeting here on the enterprise?" Jasper shouted "No, Captain, our first duty is to the ship, we will meet this shinzon on his own turf. You forget that you have two extremely powerful vampires and a strong A.I at your disposal. I am an empath, Bella is a shield. It's also why the volturi were so keen to get their hands on us."

"An empath? But not like Deanna"

"No, not like Deanna, whereas she can only sense emotions, I can manipulate and make you feel whatever I want you to feel, whether it's happy or sad, tired or completely awake"

"Can you demonstrate?" Picard asked. Data and I both shouted "No!" jasper waved us off

"Would you two relax, jeez y'all are so anxious it's makin me itch"

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Jasper asked the captain "Yes, I'm sure"

"You asked" Then we watched as Picard fell asleep and fell off his chair. "Too much?" Jasper asked with his eyebrow raised "Just a bit" I exclaimed as Jasper took his power off the Captain

"Up we go" I held my hand out to the Captain "Thank you" he gasped as he let me pull him up

"Bella, use your shield this time" jasper snapped "I'll try" I snapped back. God I loved my brother but he was a pain in the ass.

I push my shield outward from my body "This is amazing" Data breathed. "Yes, Bella is one of a kind isn't she?" Picard murmured. That was it, my bubble snapped back into place.

"These are the sorts of cautions we need in place before we meet this shinzon. I am not taking any chances Captain, not with your life nor with the lives of the crew. My gut instincts are telling me that we all should stay the hell away from this shinzon but if starfleet desires this meeting who are we to argue with the admiralty."

Picard rubbed his chin "Who indeed"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The Scimitar

Bella's POV

"Bella" Data called over the com-badge "Can you come to the bridge we have just heard from Mr Spock, it was most intriguing." My eyebrow quirked up "The Mr Spock, this is interesting, I'll be there in a second" I was on the bridge in five seconds and Jasper beckoned me to follow him and I kissed Data on the back of his hand and sat down next him. "You look nervous, don't be, I am with you my dear heart. We received a subspace message from Vulcan from the ambassador himself. Please listen and reserve any judgement until the message is complete" Data played the video message again so I could hear it.

"_I have compiled the information given to you by Admiral Janeway. However I have always said that this is your path to walk and I would not interfere. That being said Shinzon is the most dangerous man I have ever encountered. He is a clone created by khan noonien singh. An Augment, a genetically engineered human with superior strength, a superior mind and the tendencies of a meglomaniac. But Shinzon is human, completely human, Captain I once lost a dear friend, you knew him James T Kirk, his ressurection is a matter of public record. Please take every precaution when you meet with Shinzon and take Lt Commander Whitlock with you. He is up to something and I am afraid that this will not bode well for you and your crew. Goodbye Captain Picard and Good luck."_

Jasper took in an un-needed breath "This changes things irrevocably, I will contact Captain Riker and Deanna Riker. Bella, you will select the remaining members of the away team."

"Very well, make it so" Picard said "Dismissed"

A/N: I was never a big fan of the Nemesis movie nor the ending so I am changing it, if bella dies because she has lost her mate I will be sad.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Clone

Jasper's POV

"Deanna, how's the baby?" Deanna and Will smiled as we shared the usual pleasantries

"She's a riker, she's sitting up straight now. Lt Commander Whitlock, why do I sense this is not a social call?" I smiled knowing how perceptive Deanna was in her empathy.

"We need you to come with us on our away team to rendevous with shinzon. Ambassador spock has warned heavily against a parlez with a human clone."

"I always thought you were a superb empath, as a vampire your senses are much more enhanced than a half betazoids."

"Com'on Deanna, y'all know we can't do this without you and WIll" Jasper said with his texan twang

Deanna rolled her eyes and looked at Will smiling, "Okay, but I am leaving Lucy with her grandmother. When is the rendezvous?"

"Two days, three at most. I will pilot a shuttlecraft to come and meet you personally"

"Thank you Jasper, see you at deep space nine" Jasper winked at Bella and Data

"Riker out"

"Bridge to Captain Picard, We will be meeting Captain Riker and deanna at deepspacenine."

"Very good, Lt commander. Make it so"

Bella's POV

"Bella, Data, horse riding?" Jasper asked us with his left eyebrow raised

"Sure thing, brother jasper" we laughed

"Lieutenant Kane, please take the con" Jasper snapped

I could hear the Lt mumbling under his breath "Damn vampires think they own us"

"What was that Lt kane?" I barked "Anything you would like to share with the bridge here?"

The Lieutenant looked like he was going to piss himself and he mumbled "No, Commander Soong" Jasper growled at him "It's good that you don't want to repeat what you just said to my sister. Do not disrespect her again"

"I won't"

"Good!" We made our way to the turbolift

"Keep it that way Lieutenant" Jasper said as the turbolift doors closed


	16. Chapter 15a

Chapter 15a The Clone

Bella's POV

"Mr O'brien, energise to these co-ordinates" Data looked at me then at Will and Deanna

We beamed down to the romulan consulate. As we stepped off the transporter pads we were greeted by the reman viceroy. "Bella, you look nervous" Jasper quietly whispered

"I am anxious, what if this goes wrong" Data rubbed my cheek as he kissed me. "I am with you, my dear heart" The reman studied our exchange with curiosity. "The praetor bids that you follow me." he addressed all of us.

We filed into the large room and a shadow appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Please forgive the lighting, my eyes are sensitive to the light." Picard answered the shadow

"Yes, however some of us have much better vision. This is my first officer Commander Data and this is his wife and my third in command Mrs Bella Soong."

I could see the lust in shinzon's eyes as his vision roved over my body and then he looked at Deanna. I shuddered and grabbed Data's hand.

"Ahh, the only two vampires to join Starfleet, the cold ones" He was studying us with immense interest. "You two are extremely beautiful." I rolled my eyes and Picard sighed

"Admiral Janeway mentioned a new peace treaty" Shinzon stepped into the light and I stopped breathing as he pulled out a knife and cut his hand. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Picard yelled and I looked at Data and Jasper in alarm. "Don't be alarmed" he whispered softly "Use your shield" I threw out my shield around Jasper and myself.

"You needed proof and I am giving it" shinzon smiled as he handed Data the knife.

"Oh, relax, picard, your vampires have more control than they think especially the dear mrs soong." I snarled as I took a defensive crouch in front of captain picard. "You are a clone, I can smell it in your blood!" Shinzon clapped his hands in excitement "This little one is clever?" He turned to picard "Yes captain, I am you even down to that vicious strain of shelaf syndrome" Shinzon narrowed his eyes "Of course we did not have the same idyllic childhood. Did we, captain?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Picard stuttered

"No, you wouldn't, would you?" We were left speechless "Join me for Dinner in about two hours." Picard nodded and I could tell he was going into shock.

I relaxed as we walked back to the shuttle, Picard caught up with us "Let's get out of here and quickly, Bella, are you alright?"

I smiled "I'm fine, when I first woke up, I had super self control over the thirst and then I realised it was my shield that had helped me through the newborn vampire phase. But I felt pure rage towards shinzon then and yes the shield helps but only to a certain extent. I am fine really" Data caressed my cheek and I leaned into his gentle touch.

Back on the Enterprise E...

Beverly approached Picard with the test result of shinzon's blood sample.

"Well it's true, he is a clone of you, Jean Luc and right down the last DNA fragment...except shinzon's DNA has a difference, his DNA sequencing has been designed to skip thirty years of aging." Picard was aghast "But why?"

"He needs a blood transfusion and there is only one suitable blood type, yours otherwise the symbiant in his DNA will collapse and he will die. Shinzon was created by the reman's to replace you when he reached your age."

"Why the thelaronic radiation weapon then?"

"I can only guess that he will use it to threaten earth if you challenge him" Picard went into deep thought "Hm, he also knows there is a strong chance I won't step aside"

"Beverly, I think we should talk Bella, Jasper and Data about a Sabbatical in Ithaca with the cullens. Bella and Jasper have worked really hard on their self control and then Shinzon deliberately cut his hand in front of two vampires. What if he knew they were gifted and wanted to recruit them or force them to his side by using threats towards me."

"Talk to them Jean Luc but their loyalty is to you, I think you will find them hesitant to leave you unprotected." Beverly placed her hand on Jean Luc's shoulder and smiled "I will think on it Beverly...you know, Bella is such a kind and sweet girl, I have come to view her as a daughter if I'd ever had children, she is quite amazing and I have grown to love her as my own." Beverly crusher smiled sadly "Forever frozen at eighteen"

The Captain's ready room...

Jasper and Data watched as I paced angrily "Captain, you can't ask us to leave the ship at this critical time and our first duty is to protect you." Data approached me and took my hands "Bella, my dear heart, please calm yourself"

"Consider what the captain has just told us, This Shinzon is obsessed with having two vampires in the romulan council. He is as bad if not worse than Aro of the Volturi" I leaned into Data's gentle embrace "I know that Data but I have a shield and I intend to use it to protect the Captain." Picard sighed "Your decision is to stay on the ship then" I nodded

"Yes, Captain both of us are staying by your side"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 Dinner with the enemy

Bella's POV

"I understand your mistrust in me, Jean-Luc, mrs soong but all I want is peace"

"I wish I could trust you Shinzon, but trusting a stranger is a hard limit for me." Captain Picard was having a hard time trusting Shinzon as well.

It was like seeing a mirror image of the captain "Bella, are you alright?"

I realised I had gone all internal thinking back to my dazzled days with edward.

"I'm fine, what were you saying?" I said as I turned my attention to shinzon once again.

"I was wondering if you drank animal's blood, your file shows that you have followed the cullen's diet" I looked at the captain alarmed "Three glasses of mountain lion's blood" I said warily.

Shinzon asked the replicator for my selection.

"Tell me, shinzon, why do you need to keep files on the olympic coven, on jasper and me"

"She is very straightforward, isn't she?" The captain nodded

"I want you to help this new consulate get acclimated to a new way of doing things. I want your help and Lieutenant commander whitlock to build an alliance with the federation."

I narrowed my eyes at him "What if I refuse simply on the basis of trust?"

Shinzon smiled creepily "It is your choice, mrs soong" I threw my napkin down

"Exactly, my choice shinzon, don't think for a moment I won't destroy you if you threaten my freedom of choice. Aro gave me the same option, I won't be so hastened in my decision"

"When you have a good enough reason for me to trust you, I will call you, don't call us"

I got up and walked away "Bella, you and the captain must get back to the ship!"

"Data, the captain and I are on our way, hold on there"

"Bella, out"

We rematerialised on the transporter pad, Data took me into his arms and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I was eager for his touch and leaned into his loving gentle embrace.

"Guys, please, take it to your quarters?" Geordi guffawed

"Oh shut up, smart mouth!" I snarled at him "Oooh,scary" he chuckled out

"Enough you two, behave!" the captain snapped "I want to hear more about this positronic signal Geordi has picked up"...

A/N...cliffie, am I or am I not totally evil? Please review, reviews are loved

That was a rhetorical question ~eyebrows raised~


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Positronic

Bella's POV

"It's strange, I know from the signal that this is a positronic signature and this is another android or at least bits and pieces of another A.I like Data."

"And you are sure this is not Lore" Jasper felt his panic "Calm down brother, I am positive this is not Lore, it is however possible that your father created several prototypes before he created a successful positronic matrix in you." Data looked horrified but said calmly "Yes, you are correct in your assumption. Dr noonien soong was inventive if not eccentric."

Picard suddenly looked decidedly delighted. "You know this might be my opportunity to use the tritan moon buggy." I narrowed my eyes at his excitement "What do you mean?"

"You'll see, Data, Jasper, Bella, you three are with me. Lieutenant Kane please man the bridge"

"But sir, this is against protocol" Kane stuttered

"Yes, yes, your concern is duly noted " The Lieutenant quickly shut his mouth as the turbolift doors closed and the occupants were on their way to the tritan shuttle.

On the reman moon...Data's POV

The doors opened to the tritan shuttle and four occupants in a space buggy flew out. Picard looked decidedly delighted and like he was having fun. "Sir, this is the first time you haven't been serious and grumbly"Picard just laughed as we drove across the desert. Jasper used his tricorder. "Sir, stop, I have a signal" Jasper walked out towards the schrubs nearby and an arm grabbed his foot making him startle back and snarl in alarm. He picked it up and shouted to me and Bella. We were at his side in a flat second of time. "It's a robotic arm"

"Put it in the back and let's see if we can't find more pieces of this fella" Picard shouted out.

"Data, take this arm back to the buggy, jasper and I can cover a distance in less than ten seconds" Data planted a kiss on my lips and it took my breath away still. "Jeez, haven't y'all gotten that lust outta yer systems yet" I glared at my cowboy brother. "Are you gonna help me find these other pieces of android or not?" Jasper put his hands up in surrender "Okay, let's take the tricorder with us, are the settings correct to track the positronic signal?"

"Yes they are now" Data handed the tricorder over.

A/N Please remember reviews are love.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 B-4

Bella's POV

We used the tricorder and soon came across the other android parts including an android head that looked exactly like Data. It opened it's eyes and started speaking to me which freaked me out. "Who are you?" the android head asked curiously "I am Bella and I think you are my husband's brother?" I replied kindly

"I have a brother, does that not make you my sister in law." He took in the colour of my eyes.

"Why do you have golden eyes?" he asked blinking and I chuckled already having a strong bond with my husband's brother

Jasper strolled up to my side interested in the way Data's brother was speaking "Isn't it strange, neither brother uses contractions?" Jasper stiffened and his nostrils flared. "Bella, we have to get back to the space buggy now! We aren't alone on this planet! Take this guy's head"

"What are you gonna do?" I asked as I started back "Take care of our little problem" he replied with a growl and I knew I was no longer speaking to jasper but the god of war himself. "Ares" I breathed "Picard, move fast!" I ordered my captain as I kissed data and gave his brother's head to him.

Jasper met the reman's with a frightening roar and I watched as he took apart the reman soldiers. "Jeez Data, these remans are like newborns!"

Soon the Major/Ares had taken care of our enemies and he was strolling back with an air of superiority. Not even I wanted to confront Jasper when he became the god of war.

However Jasper had suffered during his time with Maria and everytime he killed, he lost a little of his soul to the killing.

Picard shuddered and spoke to Jasper "Remind me never to piss you off!"

Ares replied quietly "Don't worry Captain, I am good at what I do"


End file.
